me dedique a perderte
by katty.casa.1
Summary: El trabajo no lo es todo, tu vida no solo se compone de responsabilidades hay que vivir con alegría y disfrutar de la misma . pasen y lean este one-shot está basado en la canción Me dedique a perderte. pasen y lean opinen :)


Edward Pov  
Yo soy Edward Cullen, trabajo en un hospital además estudio para terminar mi último año trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo ya que quiero mucho ese aseso. A un que mi padre Carlisle trabaja de doctor en Forks quería tener mis méritos por mí mismo. En fin mi novia Bella Swan es hermosa ella estudia psicología .Con su hermoso cabello castaño, y sus cautivadores ojos chocolates hizo que rápidamente caiga enamorado de ella.

Ahora llevamos dos años de relación aunque este momento tenía que ocuparme mucho en mi carrera, ahora mismo me había quedado hasta muy tarde en mi oficina, preparando todo así tenía libre y podía hacer más cosas.

mire el reloj y era algo tarde, ahora le dedique una mirada a mis papeles que estaban sobre mi escritorio. Faltaba poco para terminarlos tal vez no me tardaría, tomé mi celular y le marque a Bella después de unos segundos contesto.

-Hola Edward, su dulce voz sonó a través de la linea

-Hola amor dije ahora estaba dudando en decirle que no iría a casa

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Pareces… preocupado?

-Bella lo siento pro me quedaré un poco más en el hospital, quiero dejar terminadas unas cosas más le expliqué

-está bien, amor no te preocupes cuando llegues comemos

-Cariño puedes comer sin mí, no quiero molestarte, iré pronto.

-bueno adiós… Sonó tan desilusionada que dude por un momento.

-nos vemos, te amo dije con amor ella suspiro pero ahora feliz y lo noté

-conduce con cuidado, yo también te amo mucho dijo sonreí como idiota colgué.

Llegué algo tarde a mi casa y note que había un plato de comida preparado cuando estaba calentándolo note una vela y un vino estaba a fuera, supuse que mi Bella había preparado una cena especial me sentí muy mal por no haber llegado.

Comí y me recosté a su lado, sonreí al verla luego de ello dormí.

.

.

.

Habían pasado algunos meses desde aquello aun que ahora ya no llamaba para cancelar a Bella, si no que creo que ya se acostumbro a que llegara tarde y siempre la encontraba durmiendo, yo solamente caía rendido en la cama.

-¿Edward?

-hola Jacob siéntate le dije sin despegar la mirada del monitor de la laptop mientras tomaba unos apuntes y escribía en una cuadernos

-oye, saldré de vacaciones… deberías hacer lo mismo comentó en tono casual

-estás loco, tengo mucho trabajo murmure algo molesto.

-vamos Edward es enserio.  
-tú tienes tiempo, pero yo no necesito ese asenso dije ahora molesto pero no le mire seguía escribiendo. Él era mi amigo pero también competencia en cierto modo.

-¡basta, maldita sea! Edward reacciona que te sucede

-nada, solo debo trabajar dije furioso

-trabajar, ¿más? Creo que has hecho el trabajo de 3 personas por ti. Que te preocupa tus calificaciones de la universidad. Pero si estás bien, ahí también tienes adelantados trabajos, y para que hagas todo esto, sabes perfectamente que te darán un ascenso pronto.

Ahora Jacob se encontraba de pie y ahora si lo miré algo asombrado en nunca me había gritado ni tampoco lo había visto de ese modo

-yo, tengo…. Debo…

-no Edward, no debes existen más cosas en la vida que trabajo y universidad ¿sabes? Dime ¿Qué paso con Bella?

-ella…ella…

-Dios santo recuerdo, cuando la llamabas por lo menos tres veces al día, ¿he?, aún no terminas con ella, o ya te olvidaste que no me hablaste como un mes completoporque te dije que Bella era muy hermosa. Me tensé al recordar eso

-no tiene… nada…

-no seas tonto, siempre te llevas lo mejor y te llevaste a ella una hermosa y buena mujer espero que la cuides bien porque…

-estás hablando de MI NOVIA dije entre dientes poniendo énfasis en "mi novia".

-bueno por lo menos parece que todavía la amas en fin Edward, por dios reacciona si no es por ti hazlo por Bella, ella es una persona muy valiosa y fácilmente puede conseguir a alguien quien le de todo su tiempo, que le dedique con devoción sus horas… ya sabes no estaría….La simple idea de otro hombre en la vida de Bella hacia que arda de celoso y que mi corazón duela.

-ok, bien ya entendí solo…

-no, ese solo puede hacer que ella se vaya de tu vida dijo y sin más salió de la oficina dejándome solo y muy pensativo, él tenía razón mire todo mi trabajo y estaba completo hasta había rechazado unas vacaciones.

Tome aire todo estaba adelantado y tenía puntos extras en la universidad y el trabajo iba bastante bien con un suspiro deje las cosas y salí hasta mi casa, quería verla y hablar con ella. Era demasiado temprano ni siquiera era la hora del almuerzo seguramente aun no llegaba a la casa, así que tal vez le cocinaría algo.

Cuando entre obviamente no había nadie como lo espere entre a mi cuarto a cambiarme estaba quitándome la corbata, y como no lo conseguía forcejee un poco y tire algo empecé a buscarlo para ponerlo en su lugar, en la mesa de noche del lado de Bella estaba algo oculto un cuaderno.

Lo tomé por curiosidad y abrí en la primera página y mi mundo se derrumbó.  
_"25-05-12_  
_Hoy lo vi, es demasiado guapo sus ojos me cautivaron. Lo vi en un café ya que estaba comiendo, me sonrió y obvio me sonrojé. Es perfecto, tal vez si tengo surte mañana lo veré de nuevo"_  
Mi pulso se aceleró y la rabia me invadió pero recordé lo que me dijo Jacob y aún que dolía seguí leyendo más de lo que había escrito mi Bella. Seguí leyendo y flashes de recuerdos venían a mi memoria  
_"….Hoy hablo con migo, mi corazón latía fuerte y deprisa se acercó a mi mesa y me sonrió preguntó si podría sentarse y accedí, charlamos por una largo rato fue tan agradable tan tierno me hablo sobre su familia sus gustos..."_  
Y otro  
_"… Me besó, fue tan mágico, tan especial, tan… correcto fue algo anticuado ya que ha pasado bastante tiempo. Además el beso fue bastante terno y luego me pidió disculpas por si me ofendió acaso hay hombre más perfecto…."_  
Hace cuánto tiempo yo no probaba la dulzura de sus labios  
_"…. Me da tanta vergüenza pero, utilizare la lencería negra es demasiado atrevida para mi gusto pero debo hacerlo de todos modos debo probar suerte para nuestro próximo encuentro…"_  
De repente recordé  
Flash Back  
Hoy llegue algo temprano por Bella, pero solo cene me duche y me puse la pijama. Bella estaba bastante callada, entro al baño estaba tardado y de pronto sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido. Sentí en mis sueños unas suaves manos y dormí bastante reconfortado.

Cuando desperté, mi Bella seguía dormida a mi lado me levanté y me cambié mire a Bella, como se había removido y yo al salir de la cama me removí pues estaba algo descubierta. Se volvió a moverse entre las sabanas y vi que llevaba ropa de encaje.  
Abrí los ojos al darme cuenta que era lencería, me sorprendió bastante pero mire el reloj y si me quedaba más tal vez me retrasaría

**Fin Del flash back**

****En mi mente se filtro una canción.

Porque no te bese en el alma  
cuando aun podía  
porque no te abrasé la vida  
cuando la tenía  
Y yo que no me daba cuenta  
cuanto te dolía  
y yo que no sabía  
el daño que me hacia  
Como es que nunca me fije  
que ya no sonreías  
y que antes de apagar la luz  
ya nada me decías  
Que aquel amor se te escapo  
que había llegado el día  
que ya no me sentías  
que ya ni te dolía  
Me dedique a perderte  
y me ausente en momentos  
que se han ido para siempre  
Me dedique a no verte  
y me encerré en mi mundo  
y no pudiste detenerme  
Y me aleje mil veces  
y cuando regrese  
te había perdido para siempre  
y quise detenerte  
Entonces descubrí  
que ya mirabas diferente  
me dedique a perderte  
me dedique a perderte  
Porque no te llene de mí  
cuando aun había tiempo  
porque no pude comprender  
lo que hasta ahora entiendo  
Que fuiste todo para mí  
y que yo estaba ciego  
te deje para luego  
este maldito tiempo  
Me dedique a perderte  
y me ausente en momentos  
que se han ido para siempre

Me sentí miserable, ella primero se lo había puesto para mí y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, seguí leyendo más páginas y me llenaba entre celos y tristeza. Estaba tan molesto de saber que otro la tocaba, la besaba solo porque yo no lo hacía.

Leía y leía no sé hasta cuándo pero desperté cuando sonó la puerta del departamento, sin darme cuenta tenía las manos cerradas en puños, intenté relajarme y me levante de la cama todavía llevaba mi camisa y mis pantalones.

Ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y al parecer venía a escribir por que se sorprendió al verme en la puerta de nuestra habitación, eso me dolió fue como un pinchazo en el corazón.

-hola, no pensé que llegaras tan pronto dijo parecía nerviosa

-pues sí, Bella debemos hablar de algo dije en tono serio me dolía mucho pero debía dejarla ir

-no… mejor preparo la cena…. ¿Qué te parece? Dijo parecía nerviosa

-creo que será mejor ahora dije frunciendo el ceño ligeramente

-es que…. Dijo removiendo los dedos, la tomé ligeramente del brazo e hice que entráramos y se sentará en la cama, había olvidado como se sentía su contacto yo me senté un poco más lejos de ella.

-Bella, encontré esto… dije mostrándole el pequeño diario no me dejo terminar la frase ya que se lanzó a quitármelo.

-¡suéltalo! ¡Dámelo! Gritó moleta mientras intentaba arrebatármelo de las manos la verdad ahora ya no tenía sentido había leído la mayoría de esas cosas. Y aun que estaba completamente furioso no podía culparla yo mismo la había alejado.

-Bella lo leí todo… Ella estaba abrazada al libro y estaba completamente roja, eso era lo que yo no comprendía.

-Edward…. Te puedo explicar dijo sonó avergonzada

-no importa, la verdad no te culpo de nada. Mi tono era calmado tal vez demasiado mire nuevamente a mi Bella y sus ojos estaban empañados por lágrimas.

-¿en serio no te importa?, soy demasiado estúpida. Lo último lo susurro y se levantó de manera rápida para encerrarse en el baño, al poco tiempo escuche sollozos.

-¿Bella? Dije preocupado

-¡lárgate! No quiero tu pena dijo mientras lloraba más fuerte

-¿Qué pasa? Dije nervioso y desesperado que había hecho ahora mal. El silencio se hiso presente y mi respiración se aceleró.

-¡Bella ¿estas bien?! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡La abres o la tiro! Cuando la puerta se abrió solté el aire que había contenido.

-te diré que pasa dijo con la voz rota mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Bella mi amor no se ahorra hice mal escucharé, solo que me duele oírlo si al final quieres quedarte con "él" pues será tu decisión mi voz casi no se escuchó salió como un muy suave susurro, ella frunció el ceño pero ignoro las palabras que tal vez ni siquiera oyó.

**Meses atrás….**  
Bella Pov  
Hola soy Bella Swan vivo en New York, tengo 24 años y estudió psicología en la universidad. Mi novio se llama Edward Cullen, él es un excelente doctor yo aún estudio pero también trabajo .Lo conocí cuando tenía 22 y él 24 entramos a estudiar inmediatamente me enamoré de él.

Él es simplemente perfecto alto, con su cabello revuelto color bronce, sus preciosos ojos chocolates, de tez pálida, su nariz perfecta, sus labios tan llamativos y cada una de sus facciones bien definidas además de tener un cuerpo divino.

No es muy corpulento, pero sus brazos son musculosos sin llegar al exceso al igual que su pecho y abdominales bien formados y su ancha espalda. Es la perfección personalizada al menos hasta mi forma de verlo, por eso hasta ahora no entiendo que es lo que vio en mí.

Mi cabello es castaño, y mis ojos chocolate mi piel es demasiado blanca casi tanto como la de mi novio, no tengo un gran cuerpo ni nada de eso. Pero él me dice que soy perfecta y es mejor no contrariarlo ya que siempre terminaba ganando en fin, de pronto sonó mi celular  
-Hola Edward dije feliz hoy le había preparado su plato favorito, ya que vivíamos juntos.

-Hola amor dijo pero parecía un poco preocupado, estaba poniendo la mesa, ya que le tenía preparada una cena romántica con velas y todo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Pareces… preocupado? Le pregunté

-Bella lo siento pro me quedaré un poco más en el hospital, quiero dejar terminadas unas cosas más. Por suerte solo tenía una vela en mi mano y afortunadamente cayó en la mesa sin hacer mucho ruido, me aclare la garganta para que mi voz no temblara

-está bien, amor no te preocupes cuando llegues comemos

-Cariño puedes comer sin mí, no quiero molestarte, iré pronto

-bueno adiós…

-nos vemos, te amo dijo con dulzura mi corazón empezó a latir fuerte mientras me sonrojaba ligeramente suspire feliz.

-conduce con cuidado, yo también te amo mucho dije feliz y colgué después de unos minutos de no escuchar su voz me senté en el sofá y ponto me sentí abrumada y triste. Había preparado esta cena con un propósito, era que Edward últimamente llegaba tarde.

Sacudí mi cabeza, era una tontería y no me debía sentir así recogí la mesa y guarde todo de nuevo. Ya no me apetecía nada así que deje la cena de Edward en un plato y lo cubrí con aluminio para que pudiera calentarla cuando llegara.

Tome un breve ducha y me dormí a la mañana siguiente que desperté, ya no estaba a mi lado pero había una hoja.

_**"amor, siento tanto haber llegado anoche tan tarde, y lamento irme ahora tan temprano pero ya sabes, estoy tan cerca del acenso te amo mucho, estaré temprano hoy amor. Lo prometo princesa**_  
_**Edward"**_

Suspire, me duche y prepare para salir a la universidad. Los días pasaron y Edward seguía igual, pero no lo presionaba era su trabajo el solo quería lo mejor.  
Así que ahora tengo que poner en marcha el plan de Alice, hoy llegó temprano ya se había duchado y estaba en la habitación lo entre al baño tomé una largo suspiro y tomé toda la confianza que pude. Llevaba lencería negra de encaje, casi transparente cerré los ojos y salí .Haría lo que sea por tener de vuelta a mi Edward

-¿Edward? Lo llame en un susurro con la cara ardiéndome de vergüenza, alcé la vista pero lo vi acostado dormido en la cama, suspire estaba cansada así que no me tomé la molestia de cambiarme me acosté a su lado.

Vi que tenía unas ojeras y ahora me invadió la culpa estaba siendo egoísta debía pensar también en él. Delinee su rostro suavemente con mis dedos y al cabo de un rato me dormí.

Una tarde que regresaba a mi departamento, pase por su trabajo vi la hora y era justo el almuerzo entre a la cafetería y me senté en una mesa.  
Marque su número y esperé contestó y lo vi entrar a la cafetería

-hola Ed le salude

-hola Bella

-amor, estoy cerca de tu trabajo así que pensé que tal vez podamos comer juntos

-perdón amor pero estoy algo ocupado dijo vi como caminaba hasta la barra tomo un jugo y una fruta la pagó y se apresuró a la salida

-claro no importa adiós, dije y corte sin esperar respuesta alguna y salí del lugar. Empezaron a pasar las semanas y cada vez me sentía más desesperada y sola con el pasar de los días sus llamadas eran más rápidas ya no lo veía casi nunca para cenar, ya no me tocaba. Había llegado el punto en el que ni siquiera me llamaba a decirme que no vendría.

Ahora estaba sentada en la mesa, hoy teníamos una cena especial ya que bueno era el día en el que nos conocimos era algo privado pero lo hacíamos, estaba en casa y me puse un vestido un poco elegante quería que salgamos a cenar.

Aunque no era nuestro aniversario se sentía bien recordarlo, pronto cuando ya eran más de las 9 de la noche me rendí y fui a mi cuarto y me quite el vestido estaba con mi ropa de dormir y vi un cuaderno parecido a un diario.

Lo tomé en mis manos, y lo abrí tenía las hojas en blanco y se parecía bastante a un diario con la diferencia de que su pasta parecía más bien algo como un directorio. No recordaba cuando lo había comprado.

Tomé una pluma y por inercia empecé a escribir en la segunda hoja

_"25-05-12_  
_Hoy lo vi, es demasiado guapo sus ojos me cautivaron. Lo vi en un café ya que estaba comiendo, me sonrió y obvio me sonrojé. Es perfecto, tal vez si tengo surte mañana lo veré de nuevo"_

Luego lo leí y me reí de lo que escribí era una bobería pero por lo menos me había sacado una sonrisa al próximo día cuando llegue a casa me sentía un poco ansiosa, sin saber por qué me dirigí a mi habitación y tome el cuaderno que estaba en el cajón de mi mesa de noche.  
Tomé el libro en mis manos y empecé a escribir

_"26-05-12_  
_Lo vi otra vez, me dio mucha vergüenza acercarme pero me sonrió varias veces, él me sonrió muchas veces, y salí de ese café completamente roja y casi hiperventilada…"_

Me reí mucho después había escrito media hoja sonreí al pasar los días me sentía más llena aunque sea de una fantasía, imaginaba que lo que escribía me pasaba en la vida real. Comenzó a mesclar un poco de mi imaginación con algunas cosas que solía hacer con Edward.

También, algunos gestos y actitudes pero del cariñoso y del que me había enamorado, cada día dejaba que mi imaginación volara, luego me reía un poco o suspiraba. Con Edward las cosas no iban mejor le dejaba lista su ropa en la noche, y su cena preparada lo veía muy poco y tenía miedo de que tuviera otra.  
Actualidad

-bueno eso es lo que ocurrió, yo jamás te sería infiel Edward

-en… enserio murmuró de manera entrecorta Edward.

-sí, pero como vez ahora ya no importa solté en un suave murmullo.

-¿Qué? Preguntó ahora alarmado, no comprendía en este momento su actitud, que le ocurría.

-Edward, sé que ya no me quieres y….

-¡cómo puedes pensar esa blasfemia! Bramo saltando de la cama

-es... que tu… has….

-se, que me he comportado como un desgraciado y que soy demasiado poco para ti pero te amo, de eso nunca debes dudar. Ahora él se encontraba arrodillado delante de mí y tomaba mi mano entre las suyas.

-mi "él" siempre fuiste tú, mi Edward dije mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas que se empezaban a derramar

-Bella, me duele el solo pensar en tenerte lejos, muero con la idea de imaginar ya no poder mirarte, besarte tocarte y amarte. Me duele tanto el intentar sobrevivir sin ti. Es que acaso no lo entiendes eres mi razón para vivir…. Oh mi Bella como puedes pensar esas cosas si tú eres todo para mí... Lo eres todo. Dijo por mis mejillas caían calientes lágrimas de felicidad.

El capturó mis labios con los suyo y nos fundimos en un beso lleno de necesidad, de amor de deseo y todos los sentimientos que se pueden derivar del amor.

-Edward, te amo susurre entre sus labios

-tanto como yo a ti y por eso…. Quiero hacer algo dijo se separó de mí y me miro con amor y adoración.

-¿Qué? Dije aún aturdida por el beso. Él aún seguía de rodillas y yo en la cama.

-Isabella Marie Swan, sé que mi vida está hecha para estar a tu lado y pasar cada segundo de mi vida amándote, aun que soy un idiota y soy demasiado poco para ti en todos los sentidos. Quiero que aceptes ser mi esposa, mi mujer y que frente a todo seas la señora Cullen y yo tu señor Cullen, así que ¿Aceptaría usted mi humilde propuesta? ¿Desea casarse con migo? Dijo abrió una caja de terciopelo azul oscuro y en el interior había una anillo.

-si dije me tiré a sus brazos a besarle.

-gracias no sabes lo feliz que me haces dijo girándome en el aire. Puede que seamos jóvenes, pero nos amamos y estaré dispuesta a pasar cualquier obstáculo porque lo amo y sé que ama….

fin...


End file.
